You're Not Heartless
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: A cute little Technoshipping fic. I personally don't ship it, it was a request prompt from Tumblr and I thought I'd post it here. Anyway, Zane's feeling a little down and Jay decides it's finally time to tell him something.


**NOTE: Ok, I fixed the coding problem that was happening! Sorry about that!**

**I personally don't ship Techno but it was requested on Tumblr so... yeah.**

Chapter: 1/1

Warnings: None

PoV: First Person (Zane)

Pairing: Jay x Zane (Techno Shipping)

I sighed and set my pencil down onto my desk, shifting my arms to hold my head up. It was something I always scolded the others for doing, but right now, I didn't really care.

A week had passed since we had discovered who I was— what I was. It felt like everything I knew was swept out from under my feet. All my beliefs vanished and I began to wonder about my emotions and myself.

All my life— or rather, after my memory switch was flipped— I believed I was a real human. How could I not? I glanced over my blueprints once more. My father built me to have real human functions. I had to eat to help my body keep pace with my heart; I needed to give waste after I consumed food. I bled plasma whenever I was injured, cried salted water that tasted like tears, and everything humans did and needed to survive I needed it too.

I was physically like a human… but was I mentally? I looked over my blueprints again before closing my eyes. I had the same thinking process as a human, and didn't seem to be programmed with extra knowledge, being a computer and all. I could solve puzzles faster than the others, so I know my thinking capacity is faster and possibly higher.

And then… came my emotions and whether they were real or not. I was capable of giving anger, sadness, joy… every emotion humans had. But what if it was all just computed in? They weren't real, but just little perks that helped me find a response to an action. Could I really have the feelings I did for one of my brothers?

I gave a small chuckle as a picture of my love interest flashed into my head, and his laugh echoed in my ears. The laugh that always made me smile, no matter what was occurring, whenever I saw his smile or heard his wonderful laugh, I couldn't help but feel happy. But… I knew he didn't love me back….

He was in love with Nya… we all knew that.

I shook my head slightly and returned my attention to my blueprints. I didn't like to think about Jay's love with Nya… it hurt me to think his love belonged elsewhere. But it did… and it was hard to believe it. Maybe even harder than accepting that I was not human.

I heard footsteps echo through the hall and glanced up to look at the clock. It was almost time for dinner… and for once I was glad it wasn't my turn to cook. The sound passed Nya's door and was heading towards the room the others and I shared. No doubt it had to be one of them changing out of their robes and into their pajamas. As soon as I saw the flash of blue in the doorway, I looked to my blueprints, avoiding my love's eyes and he walked in.

Jay paused in the doorway, and I felt him stare at me in question at my movements. He stood there for a moment or two before he walked over to me, peering over my shoulder to my blueprints.

"Looking over your structure?"

I nodded slightly, not really wanting to speak. Jay studied them for a while before nodding slightly, focusing on a specific part before turning to his bed. I turned in my chair and faced him.

"Y'know, it's still quite a shock to know you're a Nindroid."

I looked down slightly as he took off the armor over his right arm, placing it on his bed, "I suppose so…."

Jay went to remove his robe before pausing and looking at me, lowering his gaze slightly to my chest, making me feel a little tense.

"You know, Zane…." He paused for a moment, as though planning his next words carefully, "you know that... even though you're made of metal… you're just as human as us, right?"

I looked to his feet, "but I am not like you, Jay. I am not made of skin. I do not have bones for structure… and I do not have a heart."

Jay almost seemed hurt by my words, and I frowned lightly at his expression. What had I said that offended him? My words were focused on me, not him.

"Zane," he said, giving a small sigh as he walked over to me, "you do have a heart. It's not one like ours… but it's there. You know it is." Jay stood and pointed to my blueprints. I turned back to see that he was pointing to my chest, his finger barely resting on a circular heart that was crafted for me. "Having a heart doesn't make you human, Zane. It's having emotions and able to feel that matter."

"But mine are just downloaded into me… simply little programs that make me respond in a proper way to a situation…."

Jay took my hand, holding it in between both of his. "Zane… you can feel real emotions. You're choosing right now to deny it. You could accept it, or just shout at me right now if you wanted. You're choosing to keep your anger down, and you're soothing yourself. That's an emotion."

I looked down, thinking for a moment. "Does… that mean that... I can feel real love…?" I asked him, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes," he answered. "You can feel real love."

I swallowed and looked up at his bright emerald eyes, and found that he was looking back into mine.

Now was a perfect chance to tell him.

"Jay…."

"Yeah, Zane?"

"I… I know that…"

"You know what?" He frowned lightly, probably because I was never like this. I always spoke clearly and without pause. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the rejection that was sure to come.

"I… know that you… love Nya… but… I… I can't help but…" I could tell by his expression that he was getting impatient with me, especially when it somehow involved Nya. "I can't help but… have… feelings for you…"

Jay froze, almost like a deer in headlights and stared at my eyes. His silence told me everything I needed to know, and I forced myself to look away from his eyes and back to my blueprints.

"Zane…."

I refused to look at him, refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Zane, look at me," Jay spoke softly, giving a small sigh when I didn't respond. He lifted his hands and cupped my face, making me turn my head to face him. "Zane… I… don't know what to…. how to react…"

I sighed, forcing my head away from his hands and pushing my chair away from him, "there is no need to react… I know you love Nya…. I understand." I stood and grabbed my blueprints, stuffing them under my mattress.

"What… do you mean by... "I understand"?"

I glances to him, "I know that you love Nya…. Your love lies elsewhere… though… I don't blame you," I looked down and to the door. "Who would love a robot anyway…?" Jay's eyes seemed to widen at my words, and he swallowed. "I apologize for any inconvenience I've given you, Jay." I walked towards the door.

Something grabbed my sleeve, and I turned to see Jay holding it tightly.

"Say…. What you just said… again… please?"

I looked into his eyes, "I apologize for any inconvenience I've given you, Jay."

"Zane… you could never be an inconvenience to me."

"Well… I'm glad then…. Could you let go of my sleeve now…?"

"I… don't want to…." Jay replied, moving a little closer to me, causing me to blush lightly.

"Jay… what are you…. What about Nya…?" Jay only moved closer until he was hugging me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Jay…."

Jay sighed, lightly squeezing me, "Zane… I don't love Nya… I love you."

I froze. Did… did he really mean it? How long has it been since he's been flirting with Nya and such…? A year maybe? "Why the sudden change in heart…?" I asked, looking at his eyes for a moment before looking away. "Is it because of what I said…?"

"No, Zane. I love you… always have. I was hoping that… somehow I would learn how to tell you through Nya… I love you Zane because you're you… not because of your words. You're smart, reasonable, and patient… Nya's strong and independent… but I don't love her… I love you."

I turned my head, looking back to him. "You… do?"

"Why would I be lying about this…?"

I felt myself smile. "And… you don't mind that I am a Nindroid?"

"Of course not," he stepped around me, wrapping his arms around my torso, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around him in return. "I'll never care that you're not human…. You're human enough just the way you are." Jay lightly squeezed me, "I love you, Zane."

I smiled a little brighter, squeezing him back, "I love you too, Jay. And I always will."


End file.
